Geass Begins
by MadHat886
Summary: At the end of the show things turn much different then Leouch had in plan.
1. Chapter 1

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It Begins –

Lelouch eyes widen as instead of Zero appearing, instead a man dress in a long dark green hooded jacket, stood in the middle of the street. His face was hidden by the hood but he could see he's wearing a mask underneath it. He was armed with nothing more then his gloved hands as he stood there even as the guards aim their guns on him.

"And who you might be," Leouch ask.

"Seems that you don't remember me," the man said. "But then again you did try to kill me. But you had to kill me or at least try, since, I know that you're not Lelouch."

"What?" Kallen shouted out as the crowd around the platform began talking among themselves.

"You're not my brother?" Nunally ask looking up to the man who claims to be her brother.

"No he's not. That body is your brother's but the mind in control of it isn't," the man said. "For you see your brother did everything to protect you from the world after you two were abandon but the stress in doing so made his mind unstable. The Lelouch you knew was the kind one while the other that dealt with the stresses of the world is the one that is in control now."

"Leouch has a split personality?" Schneizel shouted out.

"Yes, when he thought that Nunally was dead combine with the Black Knights turning on him once Zero who he had supported in the background was died, made his mind snap. I tried to help but by the time, I found him only one mind remain in tract, the Demon one that only cares for power and the willingness to do anything to gain it," the man explains.

The world gasp in shock at the news, Leouch had been supporting Zero the whole time. The Black Knights had turn on him. And he had a split personality.

Using the confusion the man fired two flaming projectiles from launches hidden up his sleeves. One struck Leouch chest setting his clothes on fire while the other stuck the right side of his face. Leouch scream as he was engulfed in flames. He fell from his platform rolling down the ramp coming to rest by his sister who started to beat at the flames trying to put them out.

Jeremiah turn his head from the scene to the man but he had disappeared. He turn his head again as Cornelia and her rebels came running out of the surrounding buildings. He frown as the plan hadn't gone as plan and someone had step in using the plan to their advantage but for what he didn't know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

The man watch the news as the end of Leouch's rule ended. He had to admit the boy's plan was a good one. But he hadn't been watching all this time for the fun to end. No he had like the idea of having costume heroes around. But for every hero there would need to be a villain. And Leouch already was a villain to many. Leouch and he had shown the world how it's done, now he just had to wait for others to follow in their footsteps.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - I'm thinking of doing a Batman crossover since, Leouch is already a Two-Face now. Should, I continue this idea or not?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. A visit

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Code Geass or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

A visit –

"Lelouch it's been awhile," Cornelia said as she and Nunally visited their brother since his downfall almost a year now. Lelouch has been confine to a privet prison cell in the same prison that held the Black Knights. His cell glass wall are tainted so that his geass couldn't be used.

"What do you two want?" Lelouch ask remaining in the shadows of his cell.

"I wanted to see you again," Nunally said.

"Really now," Lelouch said with a laugh. "Why would you want to see a demon like me?"

"Please, Lelouch we want to help you," Cornelia said. "You have been refusing the help of the doctors to repair your face and you mind."

"And why should, I seek their help to turn me back to who, I was? Besides there's only one of me left in this body," Lelouch said. "I do believe you had a helping hand to get rid of my other self. I do thank you for it, truly, I do. It was so hard to get things done with him holding me back. He didn't had what it takes to kill off members of our family or do what is needed to win."

"I refuse to believe that he's not somewhere deep inside of you," Cornelia said the feeling of guilt having eaten away at her knowing she help in creating the monster in front of her.

"Sorry but he's no more then a memory now," Lelouch said stepping into the light, revealing his face causing both of his sisters to gasp. Half of his face still carries the scar from that attack. Muscle like tissue raw red as the protected lays having been burned off by the fire. His eye yellowish as his eye-lid was burnt off, along with his ear and hole on the right side of his nose. They could see the muscles of his jaw holding what's left of it together. "There's only me."

"Brother, I know you're somewhere in there," Nunally said. "If you have your face repaired your healing can start. I never thought that something like this happen to you all for my sake."

"He did doing whatever he could to support you and take care of you. But he needed me to handle the things that you would be ashamed of him having to do for you. He did more then just gamble you know, things that he never wanted anyone to know. Which is why he created me to handle it for him. Then once he started the rebellion, I took over for him when it came to killing off people as Zero. He couldn't bring himself to have blood on his hands especially the blood of our family," Lelouch stated.

"Who was the one who attack you?" Cornelia ask as she has been looking for that person for over a year now.

"Sorry but, I wasn't in control when we saw him. And, I don't remember what he look like when, I tried to kill him. It's so hard to remember all of the faces of the people, I have killed you know," Lelouch said laughing.

"Stop it," Nunally shouted holding her head. "I just want my brother back."

"Lelouch let us help you," Cornelia said.

"Cornelia you just have to face the truth," Lelouch said as he turns his ruin side of his face to his sisters. "You help make me into this. And you can't pick up the pieces and put them back together as it once was. You and the others broke his mind too much. Too small to be put back together, leaving me in control of our body now, all to myself. And it couldn't had happen without you."

Cornelia said nothing as she wheeled her crying sister away from what's left of their brother. Once they were gone, Lelouch went back to his bed and laid down. He would just have to play the part that was given to him and let the world think he's insane till that man shows himself again.

!

Author's Notes –

1 – Should, I continue this or just stop it right here?

!


	3. It Begins

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Code Geass or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

It Begins –

Cornelia step into the office of her brother Schneizel after wheeling her sister back into her room. After the fall of their brother and with the rest of the family having died when Pendragon was destroyed, there are only four royal family members left. Both of them have been busy keeping their country together. Many things had happen with the news of their brother's madness and split personality. The kind one is gone thanks to the betrayal of his allies once Zero was dead and the lost of his beloved sister destroyed him. Leaving only the power mad one behind to do as he pleased. The story they fed to the people was that Lelouch was the backer of Zero who worked in the background gathering the resources to fund his rebellion. They couldn't tell the truth that he was Zero.

"I see things didn't went well," Schneizel said.

"No it didn't, I had hope seeing Nunally would bring his other personality back but…," Cornelia stop herself. "What have we done to him?"

"We made him into the very image of our father," Schneizel said. "We all share that sin. Everything that he did is because what we did to him."

"And why we need to help him," Cornelia said. "We just have to bring him back and push the demon in control back where it came from."

"I just hope he's still there," Schneizel said sadly as the full weight of his sins, he finally saw as it is. Telling the Black Knights about Lelouch was the thing that drove him into his madness. He has many things to atone for and the biggest is to save his brother from what he made him into.

!

In Japan -

Kallen for the past year has been living with her mother. Her mother has been taking care of her as her mind was broken by what she and the others had done to Lelouch. She should have seen it, all the facts were all there. Whenever he put on that mask he became another person doing things that he would never do without the mask. All that time he was struggling to keep his other self under control. But she and the others changed that, betraying him made his mind snap and only the demon they came to know and fought against was left.

She sat at her desk tending to her potted planet. It's some kind of flowering planet that she found while wondering around in one of the city's parks. For some reason she was drawn to it and have taken up gardening. It gave her a reason to continue on.

The TV show she was listening to suddenly was cut off as a flash news report came in. Turning her attention to the set she gasped as she saw the picture from a mall with the bodies of the people in it laying on the ground laughing uncontrollably. All of them have painful looking smiles on their faces as they continued to laugh and laugh. Standing in the center of the chaos was a familiar woman she haven't seen for over a year.

It's C.C. wearing that white outfit she wore with the long sleeves. But when she turned her face to the camera, Kallen gasped as she saw her face covered in a thick coating of unevenly applied white, black, and red make-up. Her hair once finely combed and wash, was nothing but a wild rat's nest. She was laughing enjoying the show she had put on for herself. Kallen was locked on her eyes as she saw in C.C.'s eyes nothing but madness, the same that took Lelouch. (1)

!

Author's Notes –

1 – She does have green hair so she was a shoe in to be the Joker. Who should be what? Some help would be nice.

!


End file.
